


Desolate and alone

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Marriage, Missing, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always suspected he had broken his wife's heart. It's only when faced with his own death, however, does he realise just how much Anne had meant to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desolate and alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I am soo sorry for this! This maybe very sad and angsty. I hope its not too bad anyway.

His end was near and of course, he knew it. Although, his pained, laboured breaths seemed to cut through the silence filling the room every so often, he felt isolated and alone. His limp head lay on his pillows passively and for the hundredth time since the battle, Richard wished for his death to come. 

The weariness raging through him was beginning to grow greater with each passing moment. He wanted nothing more than rise from the bed, not wait patiently for his release to come. 

Tears burned his eyes as he looked around the room he currently occupied. Everywhere he gazed, he saw memories. Memories of a time when his lovely and truly beloved, Anne was still alive and when he didn't fee quite so desolate and alone. 

When Richard shut his eyes tightly, only for a few moments, he couldn't help but wish he was dreaming. Could this cold, dark place be his home? And could he be quite so alone? The painful longing in the pit of stomach stopped any pretence he had. 

His tears overflew as thought of Anne, the woman he so wished to see. Her smile came to his mind as he thought and the beauty and happiness illuminating it brought a smile to his cracked lips. 

When he felt someone take his hands, softly, he felt stomach flip over. Although, he knew deep down it was not Anne, his heart screamed for it to be her. 

"Anne?" Her name sounded wonderful to his ears and in that moment, Richard realised just how much he'd missed saying it. 

He felt the person squeeze his hand, tighter, before speaking. 

"No, your grace. It is I, Sir Robert. Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked him, kindly as he released Richard's hand. 

At his words, Richard fervently shook his head. He tried to dislodge the lump that had gathered in his throat by gulping but moments later, he still found himself incapable of speech. 

He knew exactly who he needed. His Anne. The woman who had captured his heart so long ago. Thinking of her, brought pain that was both torturous but welcome. The pain reminded him that he was not yet dead. 

Robert looked upon his king with eyes full of sadness and pity. The sight of his old childhood friend and king brought so weak was something he hadn't been prepared for. 

The sight of the tears in his friend's eyes effected Robert more than he wished to admit. The desire to comfort the dying man in front of him was too strong for him to ignore. Reclaiming his friend's hand, Robert tried to think of something comforting to say.

"You'll get better, your grace. You will regain your strength." Sir Robert told Richard, a hopeful expression on his weary face. 

Richard listened to him speak, wearily. His eyes felt as heavy as lead and he wanted nothing more than to close them completely to the man next to him.

Fighting the fatigue, Richard attempted to speak. His voice sounded weak and unfamiliar to them both. 

"I am going to die, Brackenbuy. I am certain of that." He told him,slowly, each word a struggle. 

For a few moments, Robert didn't know what to say. His own unhappiness was mounting and his composure was starting to fail him. He was spared speaking, however, when Richard began to speak again.

"I am not afraid of death, my friend." 

The words, although, were sincere and heartfelt made Robert feel even worse. How could he help the man in front of him? He couldn't accept his friend dying. He just couldn't. 

"You don't have to die, your grace. You can get better. The physician said so himself." The desperation in his voice just how badly he felt. 

Richard tried to shake his head as he had done before but this time, he was far too tired to even raise his head from the pillow. 

"No." He breathed to Brackenbury, quietly, with imploring eyes. 

Although, Richard knew he should be longing for life or being just like Robert, he didn't have the desire or strength. Living no held pleasure or happiness. The longing for Anne had never once stopped since her death and he knew it never would. 

And why would it? He had, after all, broken her heart so irrevocably. Remorse filled him to the core as he thought of just how badly she must have felt. Had she ever felt desolate and alone? He hoped to god she never had!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
